


[Something about robots]

by AnonEi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Robots, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEi/pseuds/AnonEi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sketches] Post Arquiusprite Equius trying to activate Sawtooth's special functions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Something about robots]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceminar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceminar/gifts).



 

[Unfinished, might continue it later!! And with more Dirk]


End file.
